kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akashi's Improvement Arsenal
This system is made for Akashi and Akashi Kai. Now if you have her as your secretary ship, you will be able to use Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. By using Improvement Material, development material and resources, equipment can be improved and upgraded into a better equipment. Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot. How to Enter # Set Akashi or Akashi Kai as your secretary (first ship of the first fleet). # At the home screen, hover your mouse cursor over the factory icon (do not click). # The Improvement Arsenal Icon will appear next to it as shown. # Move your cursor to that icon and click. How to Use * To use this new factory, you need Improvement Materials 20px. They can be obtained through the following methods: ** Certain quests reward Improvement Materials. ** Medals can be exchanged for 4 Improvement Materials per medal. ** Present Box or Hishimochi obtainable during special occasion can be exchanged for 1 Improvement Material each together with a few Development Material. ** The in-game cash shop sells them in a package of 10 Improvement Materials for 700 DMM points. * The 2nd ship of the fleet can aid Akashi and influence the possible upgrade options. * There is a chance to fail when doing improvements and upgrades ** If the improvement level is low, then you will have a higher chance of success, and vice versa. ** Akashi Kai has a higher success rate than Akashi herself. ** On failure, resources, Development Materials, Improvement Materials and any extra equipment used will disappear. Equipment being upgraded is left unchanged. ** There is a slider for guaranteed success that increases the required DevMats and ImproveMats. * Equipment that has been improved will have a ★ beside them. Improvement ranges from ★+1 to ★+10. ★+10 appears as ★max. * Starting from ★+6. you will have to spend a certain amount of equipment that have the same type (name) in order to gain ★+7 up to ★+10. ** Equipment to be spent must be unlocked and unimproved. ** Some equipment require different equipment. 41cm Twin Gun Mount requires spending equipment starting on the first improvement. ** As equipment is spent even on failure, using the guaranteed success slider for difficult to obtain equipment may be considered. * There's no visible stat ''difference between unimproved and improved equipment. ** Improvements on equipment have been shown to have bonus to firepower, torpedo and anti-submarine damage. ** Japanese sources are currently testing the effect of improvements. Preliminary results as of 2015/1/13 are: *** 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount and similar (not specified in wikiwiki) **** ★+1~3: +1 bonus to firepower/torpedo **** ★+4~8: +2 bonus to firepower/torpedo **** ★+9~10: +3 bonus to firepower/torpedo *** 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount: **** ★+1: +1 bonus to firepower **** ★+2~4: +2 bonus to firepower **** ★+5~7: +3 bonus to firepower **** ★+8~10: +4 bonus to firepower *** Depth Charge: **** ★+1~2: +2 bonus to anti-submarine damage **** ★+3~6: +3 bonus to anti-submarine damage *** Effect on the AA Guns and AA Directors is unknown as of 2014/11/17 *** Depth Charges, Sonars, and AA Directors have an additional '''firepower '''bonus when upgraded: **** ★+1~3: +1 bonus to firepower **** ★+4~8: +2 bonus to firepower **** ★+9~10: +3 bonus to firepower * If the equipment reaches the maximum improvement level (★max), it may be possible to upgrade to a stronger variant. Any lock on the equipment must be removed, and an upgrade must exist for this to be possible. Be aware that the improvement level will be reset if you do this, and a ★+10 equipment could be stronger than an unimproved upgrade. ** If the new equipment after upgrading is something you can develop from the conventional development, the improvement level will be automatically reset to ★+3. ** This has the highest chance of failure, so using the guaranteed success slider can be considered. ** '''Equipment to be upgraded must not be locked.' Possible Improvements Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot of the first fleet. Changes at 0:00 JST. When the 2nd Ship varies by day, the ship's Initial is used; 'O' usually denotes that either may be used. Note *Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director uses 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount for improvement past ★+6 and 10cm Twin High-angle Mount for upgrading. *Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director uses 10cm Twin High-angle Mount(Akizuki and Fubuki Kai-2) or 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount(Maya) for improvement. For upgrading: with Akizuki or Fubuki Kai-2 consumes 10cm Twin High-angle Mount to make 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director; with Maya Kai-2 consumes 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount to make 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director *10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director uses 10cm Twin High-angle Mount for improvement past ★+6. *61cm Triple Torpedo Mount requires Fubuki or Fubuki Kai as 2nd ship, Fubuki Kai-2 not valid. *61cm Triple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount uses 61cm Triple Torpedo Mount for improvement past ★+6 and 61cm Quad Torpedo Mount for upgrading. *Type 1 AP Shell uses Type 91 AP Shell for improvement before ★+6. Consumes itself past ★+6. *38cm Twin Gun Mount uses 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount for improvement and use 41cm Twin Gun Mount for upgrading. *38cm Twin Gun Mount Kai uses 41cm Twin Gun Mount for improvement. *381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount uses 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount for improvement and 25mm Twin Autocannon Mount for upgrading. *381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai uses 41cm Twin Gun Mount for improvement. *Prototype 46cm Twin Gun Mount uses 41cm Twin Gun Mount for improvement and upgrading. *90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount uses 10cm Twin High-angle Mount for improvement. Possible Upgrades '*'The Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director upgrades to the 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director with Akizuki and Fubuki Kai-2 or the 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director with Maya Kai-2. *Upgrading 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount to 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment) requires Maya Kai-2 as 2nd ship. Maya and Maya Kai won't work. Improvement Material (Quest Rewards) Trivia *Akashi is animated on the Improvement Arsenal screen, blinking her eyes and occasionally looking towards the options on the left. **She also has two separate sprites for her basic and Kai forms, reflecting her headband and heftier rigging. See here.